1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat curable acrylate-epoxy resin composition. The initiator system for the composition is stable at ordinary temperatures but on heating the thermal initiator catalyzes the cocuring of the acrylate and the epoxy resin. The composition can be used to form adhesives, coatings and sealants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,691 that the diaryliodonium salts are operable per se to initiate curing of epoxy resins. The curing rate however is of the order of 30 minutes or more.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,527 to expose a composition comprising an ethylenically unsaturated compound, photoinitiator and a substituted or unsubstituted pinacol to UV radiation and heat in seriatium or simultaneously to obtain a cured solid product.
It is well known that BF.sub.3 adducts and dicyandiamide will each cure epoxy resins per se.